1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is a socket of card reader (I) for memory card with connecting terminals following specification of USB, which is a socket of card reader for accepting memory card with USB 4 pin specification through USB circuit architecture. This invention is a socket of card reader that applies the existing circuit specification to connect to a memory card.
2) Description of the Prior Art
To differentiate from memory card with distinct specification, a memory card is typically distinguished through its shape, thickness, depth (length), or connecting pins. However, the number of connecting terminals (PIN) of existing memory cards are complicate. For example, CF card has 50 PIN, SD card has 9 PIN, MS card has 10 PIN, MMC card has 7 PIN, and SM card has 22 PIN. The architectures constructed by the existing card-reading modules have occupied a considerable space, and the position for connecting a memory card with distinct specification should be carefully calculated in order to differentiate memory cards with distinct specifications. Therefore, when the number of connecting terminals gets larger, cost of manufacturing is accordingly raised and the possibility for advance development or improvement is thus limited.
On the other hand, connecting and reading a memory card through USB is not a new technology, as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,354, “Architecture for a universal serial bus-based PC flash disk”. Thus, the inventor of this invention focuses on the memory card with connector of USB 4 pins specification and develops a socket of card reader that serves as a socket of card reader for accepting memory card through the existing USB circuit architecture.